Methods for handling, positioning and/or orienting ears of corn for sampling purposes has been predominantly accomplished using manual techniques. Most manual techniques require unnecessary amounts of human involvement, which invariably limits the overall efficiency of the process. As companies try to conserve resources, time, money and manpower, techniques for automating processes otherwise performed manually are of increasing importance.
As more and more corn sampling methods and processes are automated, what is needed is an efficient and high-throughput handling, positioning and orienting method for an ear of corn.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method for high-throughput handling, positioning and orienting of an ear of corn.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide for an easy and safe method for preparing an ear of corn for automated handling, positioning and orienting.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide methods for preparing an ear of corn for being handled, positioned and oriented in automated ear preparation and sampling processes.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing an ear of corn for being handled, positioned and oriented by automation.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing an ear of corn for being handled, positioned and oriented by automation that automatically accounts for size and shape differences between each ear of corn.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing an ear of corn for being handled, positioned and oriented by automation which is user friendly, and safe to operate.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing an ear of corn for being handled, positioned and oriented by automation which can be operated and performed by a single operator.
These and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent. No single embodiment of the present invention need achieve all or any particular number of the foregoing objects, features, or advantages.